dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Election 2012
Election 2012 coverage on DozerfleetWiki is a collection of news stories, updates, and miscellaneous items that are of interest to Dozerfleet Productions as pertains to the US presidential elections of 2012. It is a continuation of a tradition started on the wiki in 2010; in which a video for SWOCC Studios was produced, as well as an Utterly Sims download allowing Sims 3 players to add US Taxpayers Party of Michigan gubernatorial candidate Stacey Mathia and her running mate Chris Levels to their games. Coverage on this wiki is a result of merger between the functions of the wiki and The Dozerfleet Blog, which was phased out in October of 2011. Election countdown http://i79.photobucket.com/albums/j130/bulldozerbegins/TheDarkCandidate.jpg The future of Dozerfleet Productions hangs in the balance, as does the entire country's future at large. Fallout from the 2012 elections could possibly have serious repercussions for the entire world. Therefore, it is imperative that Obama and his cronies not get another chance at running the Oval Office in the Chicago Way. The countdown above is to 10:00 PM EST on November 6th of 2012, when most of the ballots will have been cast and viewers glued to their screens will begin to have a comprehensive understanding of what their future might look like. System requirements for countdown clock * Works with Firefox and Chrome. Does not work with Internet Explorer nor with Safari.OpelCorsa. "JavaScript Invalid Date Error." (Thread). Apple Support Communities. (Forum.) Apple, Inc. https://discussions.apple.com/thread/2265461?start=0&tstart=0 Not tested for Opera. * The Dot Matrix typeface is required. It can be downloaded below. ** The Quartz font will work as a substitute. If you do not have Quartz, you can download that below also. * JavaScript must be enabled on your browser. * Go here to get your own countdown clock codes for your own wiki. Partisan key General election }} |} After a good hard fight, Romney appeared to be the nomination winner ready to take on the White House in November. The Obamination's staff meanwhile had been fighting tooth and nail to destroy the office of a Sheriff Joe Arpaio in Arizona, whose reopening of Birthergate revealed extensive evidences of fraud on almost every imaginable level in Obama's records. If Arpaio's case wins, Obama could be declared ineligible for the ballot in multiple states. According to the Canada Free Press, the Commie-core voters for Obama, including his czars, are already planning a revolution in case Obama loses. Hagmann, Doug. "The planned re-election of Obama, revolutionary style." Canada Free Press, May 8th of 2012. http://www.canadafreepress.com/index.php/article/46516 It is clear: the Sarumans like Jon Huntsman have been defeated. A less-than-ideal man triumphed in the GOP. Now the Sauron that is Obama is running out of distractions for Middle-America to sink its teeth into. Slightly less-known to the general public is Virgil Goode, the Constitution Party candidate. Per usual, the major networks have done their finest to engineer Romney's GOP victory, whilst keeping the entire focus on the GOP. This is manufacturing whom the public votes for rather than making it equal. This site's staff would find it a miracle if Virgil Goode won by a landslide; which would be an even better victory for the country than a win for Rick Santorum would have been. And Goode isn't bogged down by GOP corruption either. Yet, how many voters know that Goode even exists? Primary elections ]] ''Main article: 2012 presidential primaries A small army ventured forth to compete for who could slay the Obamination in November (figuratively speaking, of course.) Newt Gingrich and Mitt Romney ("Newt Romney,") Ron "Ostrich" Paul, Michele Bachmann, Herman Cain, Thaddeus McCotter, Tim Paulenty, Jon Huntsman, Rick Santorum, Rick Perry, and dozens more. McCotter melted away almost immediately, and Tim Paulenty dropped out so he could get behind Romney. The debate season came and went, and every non-Bachmann candidate that the news networks tried to prop up began melting like wax under public scrutiny. When the Cain train proved too tough for dignified journalists to crush, the undignified journalists resorted to sexual blood libel and digital lynching. This eventually forced Cain to withdraw. A lot of his supporters went to the Bachmann camp, with a few lingering outside Gingrich's camp. The nine-man race soon became a seven-man race. That was when Bob Vander Plaats stabbed everyone in the back, and got behind Santorum. The weak, disorganized, and incompetent campaign managers for Bachmann's campaign saw this and decided to jump ship in the name of self-advancement. With them gone, her campaign imploded. She eventually ran out of money, and was forced to withdraw after a disappointing turnaround in Iowa. This put enormous pressure on Santorum to cater to Bachmann's former supporters, who demanded an end to nation building in other countries; and an end to Santorum's defense of Bushism. Being a fan of over-reaching interventionism, Santorum has been reluctant to comply. Huntsman's epically pathetic performances resulted in pressure being placed on him to withdraw as well, making it a literal five-man race. Soon after, Rick Perry abandoned the race and supported Newt Gingrich. The four-man race lasted until the end of March/beginning of April, when Santorum ran out of money and decided his daughter's health issues were more important than continuing to run. Newt dropped out a short while later, also out of funds. Ron Paul would, by early May, also run out of money. He would refrain from campaigning in states that had not yet voted, instead fighting for delegates in states that already had. As far as most voters were concerned, this made Romney the winner by default. State-level politics Michigan Main article: Michigan-relevant Election 2012 events Michigan is a battleground state to be certain. Its west coast is controlled by Dutch settlers and the Christian Reformed Church, leading to a very conservative atmosphere. The eastern end, however, is under the stranglehold of union thugs and the Far Left, who have many minorities there convinced that they somehow need their union "masters" if they wish to survive. In-between its coasts, Michigan has every imaginable variation of placements on the Left-Right spectrum. It is like California, if California had a smaller population and spent more time talking about inane things and less time actually doing inane things. From John Engler's shady dealings in the Goals 2000/America 2000 fiasco to nearly everything Jennifer Granholm ever did, Michigan's political climate has more than enough corruption to go around. Even Rick Snyder has had to face a mountain of controversy concerning bridge building. Or ask the city of Detroit, which still reels from the shame of its former mayor Kwame Kilpatrick—a convicted felon who, among other things, is believed to have been tied to the murder of a stripper in 2003. Or the city of Flint, with more drug-related violent crime than pretty much every other city in the US shy only to more-liberal LA, New York, and Chicago. In 2012, several US congressional seats were up for grabs and mostly ready for the taking by Republicans. August would see the same thing happening in State Legislature elections, with state office candidates having until March to announce their candidacy for the August primary. The State Senate would not be holding any elections, saving the mess of those sorts of things for 2014 to coincide with the gubernatorial elections. The State Legislature, by contrast, was set up for a number of elections. However, candidates decided to wait a long time before announcing themselves. The only immediate legislative candidate to come forward directly in advance was Cary Neuville-Justice of the Green Party. The US Senate race became a simple matter of determining which Republican most stood a shot at nabbing away Debbie Stabenow's Democratic seat. Meanwhile, Congressional candidates had to deal with 2011 redistricting under Snyder that pushed District 15 clean out of existence. Its area found itself absorbed into District 12, where John Dingell stood mostly unopposed. Districts 13 and 14 merely became a talking point for several Democrats to argue that they were better fit for the job than the incumbents. Gary Peters, for example, went from a Novi-relevant candidate to a qualified candidate to knock Hansen Clarke out of Dearborn. Doing so required him to match wits with both Brenda Lawrence and the perennial candidate Geoffrey Feiger. The Democrats in Saginaw seemed to come out of the woodwork, with a few Republicans challenging back. Almost all the rest of Michigan in 2012 seemed to lean very strongly in a Republican direction, with a few GOP candidates seeming unopposed in their election bids. Arizona Poor little Arizona has become controversy central. First, it passed a law that reaffirmed the federal law on immigration policy, and in no way undermined it. But an idiot judge ruled that it "undermines federal law." Translation: it undermines the Obamination's contempt for the federal law and willingness to ignore it and issue an unconstitutional presidential fiat to defy the law. Thereby, Obamination is becoming a man of lawlessness. The most basic (and controversial) part of Arizona's law was upheld by the Supreme Court. But they didn't like that Arizona said "and we'll enforce it too!" The Obamination replied: "Oh no you won't!" And the weakling judges in the "Supreme" Court cowered before the Obamination and allowed him to get away with it. So now, Arizona has laws that are nearly identical to federal law. And federal law is clear one how to deal with illegals, regardless of ethnicity and regardless of nationality. But for Los Ilegales, who almost always vote Demonrat in the November elections, the Demonrats insist there must be an exception to the rule. And to dare to disagree is to be "racist"...somehow. Individual law enforcement, according to Mark Levin, were never even given the option to explain themselves. The Obamination Regime automatically ruled every single officer in Arizona to be a "bigot," and decided to punish them "accordingly." Most Arizonans, including those of Mexican descent, were overwhelmingly in favor of Arizona's law. And even though the Supreme Court said it was okay, the Obamination said otherwise. And the dictator got his way. So Arizona soon descended into lawlessness, just as the Man of Lawlessness himself would have wanted it. This is in the vague hope of getting enough Ilegales to vote for him in November, that he can secure the rest of his life in power as King Barry I. Adding fuel to the fire, Arpaio refuses to back down from showing how every single legal document the Obamination has is a forgery. To quote Mark Levin again, the Obamination has taken the occasion of this to declare Arizona "a pariah state." Iran can make nukes and Obummer looks the other way whilst only pretending to care. But naughty little Arizona can't so much as do something about the druglords shooting car buyers in the head for kicks and giggles - at least not without the Fed stepping in and making every single law-abiding Arizonan pay the penalty for defending themselves from the king's favored vermin. Iowa Iowa's caucus made it the first state to vote in the primaries. See also * Wikipedia:United States House of Representatives elections in Iowa, 2012 * Ballotpedia:Iowa House of Representatives elections, 2012 * Ballotpedia:Iowa State Senate elections, 2012 Caucus fallout Rick was pleasantly surprised. Romney was relaxed. Ron Paul swore that it wasn't over; and his supporters, the Paulbots, swore revenge for what happened in Iowa. Gingrich and Perry took their fourth-and-fifth place rankings in good spirits. Michele conceded that in the end, Iowa was Santorum's to win. "The process worked," she said, in reference to this. She was immediately mocked and her words twisted by the haters, whose names shall rot. Romney lost in 2008, only to finish just a fraction of a percentage ahead of Santorum in 2012. There is nothing to stop Michele from coming back in 2020 stronger than ever, save for Michele herself simply deciding not to run (or choosing the same incompetent campaign managers.) Sarah Palin went on Fox News in Michele's defense, stating that she will still be there for us in Congress to fight the good fight against Dingy Harry and the other forces of darkness. And, in a way, someone of Michele's caliber needs to be in Congress. Otherwise, Demoncats will hijack it entirely. Such a Congress would make a GOP president irrelevant. Jon Huntsman shrugged off the whole thing, saying that all he really cared about was New Hampshire. He realizes, however, that his campaign is out of money. If he can't pull an upset in New Hampshire, then Huntsman is gone-possibly forever. Perhaps second only to Iowa, New Hampshire has been a top spot state for drama galore. Historically, no candidate who has failed to win Iowa has ever won without winning New Hampshire. But, as one Democrat senator has pointed out, losing South Carolina could undo any victory gained in New Hampshire. New Hampshire With more Crooked Rainbow Christophobes and pro-Darwin nuts, New Hampshire provided Americans with a very different atmosphere from the one seen in Iowa. Social issues, as a whole were of little concern here. Instead, an abstract notion of "electability" was the prime factor. And nobody was more organized than Romney in New Hampshire. As a result, he soundly defeated Ron Paul. Huntsman placed third, realizing that losing in South Carolina could be the end of his campaign. Meanwhile, Santorum found himself unable to fill Bachmann's integrity shoes. As such, he found himself in a battle for fourth place with Gingrich. Rick Perry skipped New Hampshire altogether, deciding to wager everything on South Carolina. South Carolina The debate that preceded South Carolina's primary was held in the evening of January 16th of 2012. Analysts at Fox News claimed with was a victory for Gingrich, who walked all over both Mitt Romney and Ron Paul. Santorum struggled to hold his own, trying to use statistics to make his case. Factual though they may have been, he was still no match for Newt's rhetoric. Newt's best line of the night was when he invoked Andrew Jackson: "A man named Andrew Jackson once had a perfectly valid and very simple idea of what to do with America's enemies: Kill them." Florida As was put by several networks, Florida is the exact opposite of South Carolina. Whereas South Carolina residents leaned more Grassroots, Florida residents leaned more Establishment. Alas, neither state was ideological enough to give Santorum the edge he needed. However, like in every state besides Florida, it became a losing proposition for Ron Paul. It seemed there simply weren't enough college Republicans left in the US that still believe that marijuana should be legalized, and that left Ron Paul's base reduced to embittered war veterans; who felt that the government wasn't doing enough to help them recover from the scars of war. Santorum did so-so in South Carolina, only to find himself in the doldrums of defeat right along with Ron Paul when it came to Florida. Much of this was blamed on CNN and Fox News, who threw in their lots with Mitt Romney and decided to ignore Ron Paul and Rick Santorum as often as possible. With pundits on both networks shilling for Romney and acting like Gingrich was the only credible threat, a false dichotomy entered the minds of voters. Obamneycare on one hand but a businessman who knew more about how business worked than Obama, or a serial philanderer with a history of throwing in his lot with New World Order nuts. Santorum became little more than a curiosity in Florida, a state that was also notorious for voter fraud. Ron Paul, understandably, fared no better. And for the same reasons. NBC 2, and local station affiliated with NBC, discovered a very simple way to check for voter fraud in Flordia. A method so simple and yet, a method that never dawned on election officials in the state: Look at jury duty excusal forms. Hundreds of non-citizens in many counties were shocked to discover that they had voted in the primary, even though none of them could recall going in to vote and even fewer could recall being registered to vote. It turned out that, after many of them got green cards, they got their driver's licenses shortly thereafter. And when they went to get that done, they were automatically registered. Because the staff issuing the license never bothered to check for actual citizenship status. And yet, the jury excusal forms showed those same non-citizens explicitly using their status as non-citizens to get out of jury duty. Clearly, several Democrats voted in the GOP presidential primary. And voted for Romney, whom they know has the most flaws and would be the easiest for Obama to knock over. It is unknown the full extent of the fraud, or even if it would reverse anything. Nevada Alas, Nevada turned out to be a total repeat of Florida. Only the odds were even more overwhelmingly in Romney's favor. It became clear that Romney's acquisition of support from John McCain meant that McCain got to pull the same dirty tricks as in 2008. At 50.1% of the vote, Romney's victory was easily a landslide. But was it all honest? After all, Nevada is a very blue state. It's the home of Dingy Harry. Ohio October 2011: Judge Timothy Black, in a blatant act of conflict of interests given his history as a president of Planned Parenthood, decided that former Congressman Steve Driehaus of Ohio could sue the Susan B. Anthony List. Driehaus singled out their reporting of what was already on public record about him supporting Obamacare as the sole reason he lost his seat. He claimed "loss of livelihood," as if he had some sort of entitlement to a congressional seat. The measures he supported in Obamacare allowed for mandatory taxpayer subsidizing of the supplying of abortion clinics with the tools and equipment needed to perform abortions; even in cases where the women being ripped open pay for the actual abortion itself. Fox News pundits quickly referred to Driehaus as "a sore loser.""Ex-Rep. Steve Driehaus Sues SBA List for 'Loss of Livelihood.'" Fox and Friends. October 26th, 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKDIq00gtDs A hard claim to dispute. Oregon James Foster has been announced as the US House 1st District in Oregon candidate for the Libertarian Party. He is the only Libertarian congressional candidate on the ballot for any state so far - at least of which this site is aware. Wisconsin November 2011: Communist parasites and electoral fraudsters in Wisconsin fought hard to smear the good name of Gov. Scott Walker and managed to secure a recall election. His recall nearly happened on account of the fact that the guilty have been hiding their crimes behind unions that wanted money laundering and public sector "collective bargaining" to occur in a way to offer excess job security to Wisconsin Democrats. Walker's efforts to undo immoral collective bargaining for the public sector have frustrated electoral fraud efforts, thus leading Democrats to push for personal revenge starting with vindictively undoing Walker's career. June 2012: Still foaming at the mouth, the Demonrats in Wisconsin began holding transcendental meditation and seances in front of the capitol building, desperate for powers of the dead to undo Walker. Just like in the days of Elijah, the prophets of Baal were once again cutting themselves. The Wisconsin Recall Election soon became a near-perfect parallel to the Mt. Carmel incident mentioned in 1 Kings 18. But instead of pillars set ablaze, it was ballot boxes. Demonrats the entire state over began pouring in, screaming irrelevant nonsense about "racism" at the top of their lungs the very instant anyone showed the slightest interest in wanting to see a voter ID. Mickey Mouse, Darth Vader, and every single character mentioned in "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" showed up on the ballot; all eager to defeat Walker, Texas Wisconsin Ranger Governor. And they failed. The Obamination, Bill Clinton, and nearly every orc in the nation poured money in from out-of-state, maxing out the legal limit for donations along the way, to get Milwaukee mayor Barret elected. And they failed. All in all, Demcepticrat-dominant precincts reported 119% voter turnout. Enough un-showered, born-too-late hippies using the lack of a need to show voter ID showed up to vote thrice that the numbers showed someone was lying. Enough showed up to keep the scabies population alive for eons to come; all with one thing on their mind: destroy Gov. Common Sense at all costs. And they failed. Walker somehow still got 59% of the vote, enough to humiliate Barret a second time. Barret couldn't even win by cheating. Barret described the division within Wisconsin culture as "becoming its own sort of civil war. Neighbors won't even talk to each other." In other words, hate-filled and brainwashed union minions dare not intermingle with common sense-loving neighbors who are beneath them, refusing to even be civil to those "Bible thumpers." Naturally, Barret tried to make the liberal hate machine out to be Walker's fault somehow. But his effort proved irrelevant. Sarah Palin was quick to congratulate Walker on his victory, calling it "one small step for common sense, one giant defeat for union thuggery." The Huffington (and Puffington) Post very quickly gasped that Palin would have the audacity to use the word "thug" when referring to union minions. This, in spite the fact that the blood of Gadsden T-shirt wearers beaten savagely by SEIU thugs is still crying out for full justice to be served. Other highlights Hank Williams Jr. Evidence that Hank Williams Jr. was right to compare Obama to Hitler? Joe Biden's spat with Jason Mattera October: After repeatedly lying about Flint's crime statistics in order to push Obama's quest to raise taxes for anyone making more than $343,000 a year, Joe Biden got himself in some trouble. FactCheck.org, in an unusual move given their left-leaning bias, sided with Human Events reporter Jason Mattera in exposing Biden for giving false and misleading information to the public."Biden's Whopper in Flint, Mich." FactCheck.org. October 20th, 2011. http://www.factcheck.org/2011/10/bidens-whopper-in-flint-mich/ Biden has threatened Mattera for "luring Biden into an interview," and ran away without answering for his responses, to hide in the Senate and do everything short of declaring all-out war on Mattera. Critics of Biden, including Human Events editorial writer John Hayward, are now calling Biden "a complete coward" concerning this issue.Hayward, John. "Thug Administration: White House Wants Jason Mattera Investigated for Biden Question." Human Events. October 25th, 2011. Some defenders of Mattera are now warning him that he has a target on his back, and can expect to come under the same fire that Andrew Breitbart came under for exposing Anthony Weiner's indiscretions on Twitter. Donald Trump The Donald came out in late November/early December of 2011, saying he wanted to do his own presidential debate on December 27th. Fifth-rate journalist George Will wasted precious little time bashing Donald for having the audacity, saying: "You're no journalist! Stay on the set of The Apprentice and make billions for Obama to squeeze out of you...you...you...non-journalist...pig!" Like Wolf Blitzer and a lot of other manchild pseudojournalists, George Will believes himself to be among the few credible journalists in the entire world. Meaning, he has the narcissism to assess that he and his Blitzer-like buddies in their comfy and well-cushioned chairs at CNN and NBC are somehow the only schmucks who have the "right" to hold a presidential debate. And that it can't possibly carry any credibility if literally anyone who's not them hosts it. Even Rush Limbaugh saw how ridiculous this was, and openly mocked it on his show: "Why should Republicans limit themselves to only those outlets whose sole mission is to get Obama to win reelection?"http://www.rushlimbaugh.com/daily/2011/12/05/everyone_dumps_on_trump_debate He went on to state that Republicans should be allowed to hold debates before both friends and enemies. Since it is highly unlikely that Obama would ever agree to do a debate on Fox News. And not, as some trolls speculate, because he fears it's "beneath him." It's because he will only let himself be surrounded by his friends. Yet, Republicans have so far had to limit themselves to only holding debates with their enemies from CNN and MSNBC. Donald wasn't about to stop there. He called Fifth-Rate George Will "third rate," stating that George "has so many inaccurate predictions on his repertoire, that he should consider another profession." Karl Rove then joined the bandwagon of Trump-bashing, only to get trumped by Trump himself. He called the Donald "petty" by hinging his independent run for president on whether or not The Apprentice gets renewed for another season. Donald replied to Rove: "You gave us Bushanomics. The framework for Obamanomics. You gave us Bush, and everything bad that happened under him. So shut up, Karl." Finally, Chuck Todd tried to mislead viewers about how he got Trump on his show. Trump said: "Tell it like it is next time, Todd. It'll boost your ratings." That being said, Trump's desire to hold his own debate didn't ring as genuine with most of the candidates, who turned down his offer. When Michele, who'd visited the Donald four times to see if getting his backing was worth her while or not, eventually turned him down, the Donald was stunned and hurt. It was the final nail in the coffin of Trump's debate. Only Newt and one other candidate was willing to take the Donald on with his offer. References See also * Election 2010 External links * Dot Matrix font at DaFont.com * Quartz font at Fonts101.com * Live Iowa Caucus coverage page Category: Projects from 2011 Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Election 2012